


车2

by oepmist



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oepmist/pseuds/oepmist





	车2

言和知道乐正绫有在偷偷关注她们俩的cp超话，看网友写的文章和贺图，申请了小号混圈，还加入了QQ群，言和已经不止一次看到乐正绫亮着的屏幕上有大大的【言绫】标题，她不说她也就装作不知道。  
“阿绫！准备出去了！”  
“…………”  
“阿绫？换衣服出门啦！”  
“…………”  
“阿绫？”言和一手拎着大衣一手推开虚掩着的卧室门“准备出门了，快换衣服。”  
“什么什么！你进来为什么不敲门！”  
乐正绫往电脑前一扑急忙抓住鼠标准备删除页面，匆匆忙忙下点错了键，正准备删除却被后背的人按住了捏着鼠标的手。  
“在看什么这么入迷？”言和晃了晃鼠标准备切换页面。  
“不可以！你不可以看！”乐正绫急忙抽出手捂住言和的眼睛另一只手准备抢鼠标。  
“那我就更要看了。”言和扒开乐正绫捂住眼睛的手按住鼠标上的手一起操控。

“言和看着坐在自己怀里的人，便一把楼住了她的腰，微微一笑凑在她耳边道“补偿?好啊”说完还舔了一下她的耳垂，乐正绫浑身一抖“哎，不对，等一下，...”话还没来得及说完，嘴就被覆上的唇瓣堵住了。另一只手也顺着衣服的下摆探进去，将内衣挑开抓住了那只不大的小馒头，不用过多照顾，顶上的红樱就已经挺立起来了。手掌轻轻蹭过时还可以获得一声呻吟， 她看这个已经足够红透了，于是去玩弄另一只馒头。 开始用两根手指夹住揉捏，又觉得不够满足就将衣物尽数褪下，凑上去用嘴含住那点。”  
“作者逸岚。”

言和看着屏幕上的字念了出来，鼠标往下划一下乐正绫的心就跳一下  
“阿绫你很喜欢？”言和侧头看着窝在椅子上脸红的可以滴出血的人。  
“不，事情不是你想的那样。”乐正绫终于抢过鼠标删除了页面。  
“那是哪样？”言和顺手把大衣扔在旁边的床上，抱起椅子上的乐正绫放在自己腿上又打开了刚才的页面。  
“我我我…我可以解释。”言和看着乐正绫红着脸手舞足蹈挡着自己眼睛一边又要解释的样子心情大好。  
“其实你不用看，我可以帮你亲身体验的。”言和凑近乐正绫的耳边小声地说。  
“等等！我不是这个意思！”

言和把乐正绫侧着的身子转过来吻住了她，趁乐正绫惊讶之际撬开了她的牙关，乐正绫双手推着言和的肩膀  
“你干嘛啦，要出门了。”  
言和伸手揽住乐正绫的腰，含住她的耳垂含糊不清地说“不急，让洛佬等等。”说罢轻咬了一下“不专心哦！”  
言和顺着乐正绫的腰侧轻轻地滑动，把她身上的衣服尽数褪去，没等乐正绫反应过来上衣就已经尽数褪去，没等乐正绫反应过来上衣就已经在言和手里了，言和顺着耳后一路向下舔，在脖子上轻轻咬了一口，让乐正绫的后背靠到电脑桌上，腾出一只手绕道背后解开了她的内衣扣子，雪白的柔软被放出，言和把它们握在手里，感受前端逐渐挺立抵住自己的手心。终于放过了脖子转战胸前，言和含住一边，用粗糙的舌面摩擦着最前端，乐正绫颤抖着身子抱住了言和的头，言和一手从裙底探进去褪下了底裤，刚按在穴口整张手掌就被打湿了“阿绫原来有这么敏感啊！”  
言和顺着缝隙来回摩擦，“言和…啊…你快唔嗯快点…”  
乐正绫一手抓住言和的右手就往自己裙下送“既然阿绫这么想要那就自己来吧！”  
言和说罢往后一靠，双手搂着乐正绫的腰，一副看戏的表情，摆明了是让乐正绫自己来，乐正绫往前一扑抱住言和的脖子贴上了言和的唇“快啦…言和”“不行哦，阿绫自己的事情自己来。”  
乐正绫看言和一副铁了心不打算动的样子眼角流出了泪水，下身的空虚感促使乐正绫贴着言和的腿前后摩擦，短暂的快感使乐正绫失去了思维，身体靠在电脑桌上颤抖着的左手伸向自己的下身，碰到湿滑的洞口的指尖就像触电一般全身激烈地抖动，深入了一个指节缓慢地控制着手指的进出，“嗯啊…哈…言…嗯言和”乐正绫的嘴角流出了口水，空虚已久的小穴不满于一个指节的浅度抽插，慢慢地将整根手指没入，颤抖着的身体带动着电脑桌上的物品都在晃动，不同于言和的手指带来的感觉，在满足自己的同时带着羞耻感使乐正绫的身体更加敏感，一根手指变成了两根，速度也变得快了很多，指甲碾过敏感点带来的快感使乐正绫一阵颤抖，言和的目光在身上停留让乐正绫有一种强烈的羞耻感，当着爱人的面自慰，这种事情是从来没有过的，乐正绫用右手抓住言和的手吻住了言和的唇“求你了，嗯啊…求求你…进来…”言和把乐正绫转了半圈让她后背靠在自己怀里，伸出两根手指带着乐正绫的手指进出“睁开眼睛，看着电脑屏幕上的文章。”  
言和带着命令的口吻让乐正绫不自觉地睁开了眼睛，四根手指在狭窄的小穴中艰难前行，每一次敏感点都被狠狠碾压，视觉和下体的双重刺激让乐正绫泄了身，言和把手慢慢抽了出来却没把乐正绫的手指带出来，下身涌出的热流顺着乐正绫的手流到言和的裤子上，言和握着乐正绫的手腕缓缓抽出她的手，不平整的内壁被指甲划过，又让她高潮了一次，言和起身把乐正绫放在床上，换了一身衣服，顺便给湿透的乐正绫也换了衣服  
“走吧？已经让洛佬等一个小时了。”  
言和打开手机看着洛天依发来的十二条消息，拉起瘫在床上的乐正绫。  
“看来我也得关注一下这个超话了。”


End file.
